


The Sorting of One Miss. Ariana Elizabeth Anastasia Grace Dumbledore

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: Sorting Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sorting, What-if AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: This is the sorting of Ariana Dumbledore, with thoughts from an older Ariana and the Sorting Hat's own view on her and her family.This is a 'What if' story, about if Ariana went to Hogwarts, if she was 'normal'.





	The Sorting of One Miss. Ariana Elizabeth Anastasia Grace Dumbledore

There’s a lot of us that are famous and a lot of us that aren’t. Olivander’s are famous, while I’m not, unless its in relation to my oldest brother, then I am famous.

 

But he’s in Gryffindor.

 

Brave and daring, or really, loud, obnoxious, and annoying.

 

Then my other brother, he’s like me when it comes to our oldest sibling, famous only when he’s being talked about.

 

He’s a Hufflepuff by the way.

 

Kind, honest, and loyal, he’s always been like that, always been by my side.

 

Then there’s Slytherins.

 

They’re cunning and ambitious, and all they care about is blood status.

 

I know that everything will be different, someday. I know that I can’t change anything, yet. And I know that nothing will change unless I try to change it.

 

Maybe someday.

 

I never felt that I belonged to my house, until I was about to leave Hogwarts forever. I never felt like I belonged in the library or studying, I was always the oddball of my house.

 

And my home.

 

I always thought of magic as a part of me and not just a thing or object like so many around me do. A wand is an object, a tool, not magic. Magic is part of what makes us, us. We would be nowhere without it.

 

Hogwarts wouldn’t be here.

 

I never thought of Hogwarts as a home, not really, it was school. Home was back in Godric’s Hallow with mama and papa, and Al and Ab. Home is with my parents and siblings, all of them who have left me and gone off into their own world, whether its in Godric’s Hallow like my parents or in another far away land like Al and Ab.

 

That is, I thought this way until I saw the sorting for the last time.

 

And it was nothing like mine, not at all.

 

## Sorting Hat

 

“Dumbledore, Ariana,” read off the professor, I hadn’t had time to hear who it was this time, but hopefully he would stay around, unlike all the others.

 

Ariana was tall and had red hair to match her brothers, she would be a tricky one, again.

 

Albus had been a challenge, he could fit into any of the house’s easily. He was pureblood and very clever; he was smart and incredibly so; he was kind and loyal; and he was brave, very brave, he was the oldest of three and while he always gave off a very calm and in control look, he had been extremely frighten under my brim. That was why he was put into Gryffindor.

 

Then Aberforth who was simple minded, but had a few surprises of his own. He gave off every impression of being ready to join his brother in Gryffindor, but that was only a show. He had been ecstatic when I put him in Hufflepuff, it was the break in tradition, Dumbledore’s are like Weasley’s, Gryffindors or nothing.

 

Now this girl is different, Ariana. She’s a first of her kind in many ways. When the professor dropped me onto her head, she lifted me up to peek out at the room before her. She found both of her brothers, though it wasn’t hard to find them, they both liked to sit as tall as they could, they were both proud of their house’s. But this girl was scared and knew that she wouldn’t be with either of her brothers, she knew that she would be alone in whatever house she was put in, she didn’t want to be here.

 

And I knew the prefect house for her, but I needed to know if she truly belonged there first.

 

If only she would put me down.

 

“I don’t want to be sorted,” she whispered, quietly enough so only I could hear, she wouldn’t lower me down. “I don’t want you to place me with my brothers and I don’t want to not be with them. I want to be home and I want them to stay with me.”

 

“I can’t change anything,” I told her, “only you can.”

 

She knew I was right and even though I couldn’t see inside of her head I knew that she was extremely bright.

 

“I can change anything, really?” she asked, I would’ve nodded, but it would’ve looked like I was bowing and I really didn’t want anyone to think that.

 

“Yes, as long as you put your mind to it, you can change anything.”  


“Thank you,” she said and dropped me onto her head.

 

I didn’t bother to look around, I knew where she belonged.

 

She belonged in one of the most in tuned houses in the whole castle, one that used it well. The house that knew resources and knew where to find them.

 

The smartest house in the whole castle.

 

The one and only house of:

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! This is more of an AU than anything, but I love this story and I think it's my favorite out of the four of them.


End file.
